


同志

by Passavior



Category: The Pillowman - McDonagh
Genre: M/M, Prison, Rape, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior
Summary: 一种是绝对的痛苦，一种是相对的快乐





	同志

**Author's Note:**

> 监禁/道具/指涉警告

他睁开眼睛。房间浸在暗红色的余光中，一个男人站在他面前，弯下腰端详他。  
埃里尔看见他的脸，猛地一曲腿要暴跳起来。但他没有成功，锁链猝然勒进了他的喉咙，硬生生止住他的动作，他的后脑在反作用力下重重撞在墙上。暗红蒙住了他的眼睛。他窒息地咳嗽起来，粘稠的液珠接连滴在胸口上，消失在一片干涸的痕迹里。  
现在他想起来了。  
男人缓缓蹲下身，凑近他。他背靠着墙壁，坐在地上，本能地动了一下腿，但倔强地忍住了蜷缩起来的冲动。妈的。男人的手掌按住他的膝盖，盯着他的眼睛，他转过头去，吞咽着血腥，因为紧张而剧烈喘息。男人把他的双腿牢牢压在地上，大腿向两边张开，这姿势有违成年男性的生理构造，他韧带拉得生疼，不得不挺起腰来。豢养烈犬的主人往往出于警惕，将锁链收得过紧。吊着他双手的铁铐比脖子上的还短，几乎没有什么空余，一旦他稍微动弹腰部，就会再次感受到肩胛被撕扯的剧痛。想想被钉在玻璃板后面的麝凤蝶，他站在审讯室门口观察着嫌疑人，每次都会联想起自然博物馆那只带有红斑的黑色昆虫。如何瓦解人的意志是一门学问，施加在肉体上的痛苦只是过程——他必须维持思考。  
房间里渐渐昏暗，光照从男人身后向他收缩，时间变得出奇漫长。男人低头用牙齿解开他制服衬衣的扣子，湿润的舌尖每次碰到皮肤都让他受到鞭打一般挣动。这只是个形容。鞭痕尚未愈合，浸了水的金属丝肯定有一些断裂在他肌肉里，那些伤口很难恢复如初，现在男人正将黏在上面的布料撕开，血滴挂在他微微翘起的乳尖上，颤抖着，始终没有掉下来。他没办法咬紧牙关，充血的气道需要辅助呼吸，正因此男人舔掉血滴时他泄出一声呜咽。男人喜欢这个，意味着他的动摇，他该死地仍旧感到耻辱。男人松开他的膝盖，他顿时塌腰向后退缩，失误。我退敌进。男人趁势逼上来，扳过他的脸，动作野蛮粗暴，手指深深掐进他颌下，顶住因吞咽而上浮的喉结，生理反应被拎在半空，带来一种无法中止的呕吐感，唾液和血丝不断从他唇角流出。男人当然不会杀了他，只是从容不迫地等待着他自我瓦解。他试图从男人手中挣脱，他没聪明到明白被允许拥有的一点自由并不是拿来让他真正自由的。  
“操你妈的。”他沙哑地骂，血点子喷在男人脸上。他拽着手铐的动作比曾被它禁锢的所有人都来得猛烈，毕竟他受到精心训练如何使用暴力，一直以来他也很擅长于成为施暴者。手铐倒没有那么锋利，看起来像是他自己割开了自己的皮肉，现在他的两个手腕也开始流血了。要是这面墙不那么古老、强硬，他迟早能将锁链从中连根拔起，然后一拳捣出男人的脑浆。  
血迹从男人脸上迅速滑落下去。掐着他下巴的力量稍微减弱，陡然咽下的血块差点把他呛死，这感觉仿佛活吞一根铁棍，不过真的铁棍肯定会在插进喉咙之前就把牙齿全部捣掉，那就有点难看了。男人将他的头抵在墙上，他们贴面直视着，男人的腿插进了他身下，另一只手从后箍住了他的腰，他因此被挤在男人和墙之间，屁股悬空，两腿打开，前胸赤裸地摩擦着男人身上的衣料，男人有体温，但冰冷地仿佛墓碑上的生平。这杀千刀的变态现在又要操他了。  
他为什么还不肯习惯？他为什么还能够恐惧？  
男人开始亲吻他，舔舐他口舌间流动的血，咬他皲裂猩红的嘴唇，过滤他每一次呼吸。亲吻是人类无法抵御的甜蜜行为，单纯的性交冲动关上面这张嘴什么事呢？要不是他除了血没有什么能吐出来的东西，他一定比从警校毕业那天吐得还狠，不过他没有咬人，男人在接吻前扼住他正是为了提醒这件事。  
他没什么恋爱的经验，不太懂得如何在接吻时分心，这时候他是很乖的。男人掀开他衬衣的下摆，在他紧绷的后颈和两肩隆起的肌肉上留下烙铁般的指印，顺着脊柱深深的凹陷划开他每一道伤痕，他费力地呼吸着，胸膛和腰腹布满汗水，扭曲的姿势使得线条更为明显，在最后一点光亮中燃烧着石英般的色泽。他童年时就是一只漂亮的小兽，不过那时候能够发掘这种美丽的人并不多，现在他成熟了，皮毛斑斓绚丽，角冠华丽庄严，禁止猎捕保护动物，动物保护区的电网上贴着标语。  
这个吻仿佛吸血鬼的初拥，过程漫长，还充满冷血和控制。他瞪着天花板，等于瞪着虚空中的黑暗，眼球上的血雾已经消退，血是疼痛，疼痛只是过程。男人在解他的皮带，学名叫做武装带，武装已经被解除了，肩带和腰带仍恪尽职守地维持着他的仪容，男人一件一件脱下他的制服，结束后再一件一件把他打扮整齐，这是他所有感到耻辱的事里面最难以忍受的一。制服表示权力，表示他是一个执法者，国家暴力机关，他曾经认为这也表示他足够保护一点什么东西，孩子、他自己。问题在于这每一样东西相互之间没有联系。皮带上的金属扣甩到地上，碰出叮地一声响。  
他的裤子被扯下大腿，他无法自制地绷紧了臀部，男人揉着他用力后显出的腰窝，一股令人毛骨悚然的麻痒从尾椎直窜上来，他躲闪了一下，被男人死死地摁住胯骨，好像骑在男人已经勃起的性器上，男人恶意地顶撞着他柔软又敏感的腿根，他自己的性器在挣扎中产生反应，不不不，他顽强又徒劳地抵抗着，被男人操没什么大不了的，他可以习惯这个，他可以忍得住，但是——他眨着眼睛，睫毛湿成一络络的，他总是哭，因为这是性交过程中不能避免的——他妈的他从来没自愿过，人类无法摆脱的欲望，造物主或者猴子赐给人的礼物，造物主以及所有有组织者都相信人应该拥有它，它有用，但是同时不要意识到它的存在，你看猴子就会得性病，所以性病是猴子而不是造物主创造的。操，他是一个理直气壮的恐同者。男人的手指从后面拨开他的臀缝，紧张的肌肉让人打滑，皮肤生涩地摩擦着，显得很拒绝。男人有些不耐烦起来，拽住了他臀间垂下来的一根线，那是上次被留在他体内的东西。  
一般来说，在性交中用道具是一种助兴，反过来也可以是一种惩罚，他上次反抗得太厉害，男人把一个带着软刺的玩具塞进了他小腹深处，推进去的时候挤出来许多精液，发出咕咕唧唧的黏滑声音。那些软刺戳着他红肿的穴道，遇水而发涨，好像一个小小的谜团，一个邪恶的种子，播种在他身体里。  
男人不怎么用道具，道具太有形了，这是陈旧的手段，有形的暴力往往是什么东西的最后通牒。男人动了怒气，后果不太漂亮。细线往外拉扯时，软刺爬行起来，他清晰地感受到每一根软乎乎、具有弹性和韧性的触手，深深扎进了黏膜中，收缩闭合的穴道因此再度张开，他不知道自己有没有尖叫，像生产的女人那样，没有那么疼，起码还不到鞭子或电箱或他知道一切刑讯手段百分之一的疼痛，更不必说一个人诞生时的苦难了。但他恐惧地体验着，等待着，他吸气的声音都带着哭腔，要是没这么害怕他可能会感觉到丢人。  
拉扯到一定深度时，男人改用手指伸进他的入口，那医用钳一样冷酷精密的动作没有弄伤他，但是冷冰冰的存在感过于鲜明，他越是注意到这一点，穴道便越是不受控制地紧紧缠住侵入者，在阴冷、黑暗、死寂的房间里，在金属的永不动摇的锁链之间，在一个永远不对他说一个字连体温都仿佛死尸的男人怀里，他由内而外地被控制着，侵犯着。他睁大眼睛，男人抱住了他。  
软刺活动了。它是男人的衍生品，自然一样永远冰冷，永远鲜活。它柔软的富有韧性的刺准确地扎进了他一切防备的弱点，他的腰弹起来，箭在弦上箭已经射了出去，弓弦叹息着嗡嗡振动。他额头垂在男人肩上，眼泪一滴滴离开睫毛，消失在黑暗中，他喃喃地哀求着，求求你，你还要从我这里得到什么呢？我活着我确实还活着，这就是我的罪恶吗？  
男人当然不会杀了他。男人带给他两种东西，一种是绝对的痛苦，一种是相对的快乐。男人把一个带着软刺的玩具按在他的前列腺上，用手指触碰他直肠里比任何其他地方都要敏感的神经末梢，让他连哭带叫在极度的屈辱和无望里向施暴者求助，男人抽出手指，不把玩具拿出来就挺身干他，玩具随着剧烈的动静再次深深滑进他体内，然后男人抽出性器抽动细线，软刺爬行到那个位置上，然后重复被顶进体内——在漫长的拉锯中，他的性器没有被触碰一下，他射了出来，遵循原始欲望的指引，遵循软刺和男人的指引。男人的精液当然也是冰冷的，玩具最终被从他体内弄出来的时候已经膨胀到了不合适的大小，他已经精疲力尽，否则绝不可能顺利地让它通过入口。  
男人穿好他的裤子，把他放回地上，系上他的腰带，扣上衣扣，拉紧肩带，在这一切安静发生时，他似乎没意识到结束了，在慢慢诞生的光亮中，他茫然地看着男人的脸。然后他移开眼睛，光线越过男人的脚面，将影子无限拉长，明暗的分界线爬上男人背后的墙壁，古老地、强硬地延伸向远处，没有一丝缝隙。  
维持思考，寻找出路。这竟然就是他唯一的恐惧，最后的答案。  
他睁开眼睛。无影灯照得房间四下通明，雪白刺目。一个男人站在他面前，弯下腰端详他。  
“恭喜你通过了测试，埃里尔警官。从今以后，你就是我们的一员了。”


End file.
